Me or Her
by Gunpowderandsunshine3
Summary: "Fine, is that how it's going to be? Then you need to choose. It's either me or her!" OFFICIALLY A MULTICHAP
1. Me or Her

**This is a one-shot unless you want it to be more, then just review to let me know, and I'll continue it whenever.**

**I don't own the teen titans**

It was all quite miraculous, really. One day she was gone and just a few months later she was back. Everyone seemed to trust her again—except for Raven of course.

Starfire was the easiest to win over. Just the sight of the blonde girl diminished and feelings of hurt that came when someone tries to kill you and all of your friends.

Cyborg was slightly harder to convince. That kind of thing happened when you completely break his best friend's heart. But, eventually he, like Starfire, enjoyed having the gang all back together.

Robin saw the young tetramancer as a better asset as an ally rather than as a foe. There would be no personal connection. Fight crime and then go on to their separate lives.

Raven made it as obvious as her pacifist ideals would allow expressing to the team how much she didn't trust her. Even with Raven's empathetic abilities, no one believed her to be correct.

Beast boy was another story completely. On the outside he couldn't be happier. He finally got the girl of his dreams. Raven would argue that it was suspicious for her wanting to date him as soon as she came 'back from the dead', but the others would simply brush it off.

On the inside, Beast Boy couldn't help but agree with Raven. Something about the young blonde was different or the same or whatever.

Sometimes, when he let his guard down, Beast Boy would find himself staring at the young, but wise, pale beauty. This wasn't to be unnoticed by the blonde, however.

So, when Terra approached him, he almost wasn't surprised.

"I can't stand working with that witch," she complained

"Who cares what Raven thinks," he'd reply, secretly angry that she would stoop so low as to call Raven a witch.

"She's trying to steal you from me" she argued

"Who Raven? She hates me…" Beast Boy found himself feeling solemn at the thought. Ever since Terra came back, Raven had been giving the two of them the cold shoulder.

Raven, in her room a few doors down from where the argument was taking place, could feel emotions in the tower becoming very strong. Remorse, Regret, Hate, Evil. All coming from Beast Boy and Terra.

She teleported out of her room and hid in the dark shadows of the hallway shared by Beast Boy's and her own rooms.

"I don't want you to spend time with her anymore," she heard Terra say.

"Raven's on this team too yah know…" He countered

Raven's eyes widened considerably. So, it was her who they were arguing about. Raven was used to hearing Terra be jealous of some random fangirl who thought Beast Boy was the handsomest thing alive, not that he wasn't, but to hear that Terra was jealous of _her_ was much too weird.

Raven felt as if she shouldn't intrude upon this argument any longer, but just as she was going to teleport out she heard Terra say

"Fine, is that how it's going to be? Then you need to choose. It's either me or her!"

Beast Boy froze in place.

"Terra…I" he tried to say something more, but no words came out.

Raven disappeared into the shadows letting a single tear fall from her eye.

Beast Boy's animal- like hearing caught the little sound of a small drop of water hit the floor.

"Did you hear that?" He asked

"No, why? What did you hear?" Terra demanded

"No-nothing," Beast Boy replied looking to the shade of where Raven had previously been hiding.

"Look Terra we'll talk in the morning okay?" Beast Boy leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Early the next morning the alarm went off.

"Ughhh doesn't evil EVER need to sleep," Beast Boy groaned getting out of his bed and into his uniform.

HE walked into the common room to see everyone—except for Rave—ready to fight.

"Where's Rae?" He asked, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Everyone just stared at him with blank looks on their faces. Starfire even looked kind of sad.

"She is the not feeling well today; hopefully she shall join us later on the journey to the palace of pizza…" Starfire said with a small frown on her face.

Beast Boy shrugged and the team went off to fight whatever lowlife had stirred up trouble so early in the morning.

The fight was relatively simple. Cinderblock had recently come a lot easier to fight with Terra around. Raven would also argue that that was suspicious, not that anyone would hear it.

When the teens had returned home Terra stopped Beast Boy in the hallway by his room

"So, I guess you don't have to choose after all," She told him, messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"What do you mean," he asked her suspiciously

"Huh I guess Bird- Brains never did tell you then."

"Tell me what?!" the changeling demanded.

"That the little witch never did care about any of you."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"She left Beast Boy, took all of her stuff and left. She never loved you. She never felt anything at all because she's just some stupid demon"

At this point Beast Boy was sobbing, hoping that this was some crule prank. That Raven was just trying to trick him. To make him realize that he never did really love Terra. To make him realize that everything he ever wanted was just two doors down.

But, that was two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue this into a multi-chapter story. I give a huge thanks to those of you who reviewed and stuff because you guys were the reason I continued. Hopefully, you'll like the rest of the story just as much as you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah**

Beast Boy, now known as Changeling sat at _her _spot on the roof as he did every morning—only this morning was different. On that day it had been exactly two years since Raven had disappeared.

A tear trickled down his face as Changeling remembered that fateful day.

_"__We have to find her!" he yelled to his fearless leader._

_"__Beast Boy, maybe Raven doesn't want to be found," Robin replied, sighing in defeat_

_"__No! She took her communicator with her! What if she's in danger? Can't you use that connection thing you guys have to find her?!" The green teen demanded tears flowing freely down his face_

_Terra merely rolled her eyes at his reaction. She was pleased that the demon was gone and getting slightly annoyed that her 'boyfriend' was getting so worked up._

_"__You think I haven't tried that?! Look I want her to come back just as much as you but—" Robin was cut off by Cyborg rushing into the common room _

_"__Guys, I found this note slipped between the mattress of Raven's bed. It's her hand writing…." Cyborg told them looking regretfully at the sobbing green boy. _

**_Dear Titans,_**

**_Robin: I could not have hoped for a more fearless and amazing leader. And friend. You taught me that _****_there will always be hope (even in the end of the world when everyone is sure to perish). Please don't over exert yourself trying to find me or if Slade comes back. Please, I am begging you. Make sure you pay attention to Star, because honestly Richard, you are not your 'dad'. I hope the team prospers greatly and don't be afraid to find a replacement for me. I'm sure we have any honorary titan that would be honored to take my place. Also, just be careful with Terra. I know this is sappy and cliché, but I love you._**

**_Starfire: I never knew what it was like to have a true family up until you guys and all of that is because of you, Star. Without you we were just a bunch of weird kids who did weird things, and for that I am grateful. Keep an eye on Robin for me. Make sure he doesn't stress himself out too much. He means well, but you know as well as I do that he can be vaguely obsessive. Make sure not to poisin anyone with your cooking while I'm gone. I love you_**

**_Cyborg: You're like a big brother to me. 777. Plus, you make the best waffles! 2319. I am truly going to miss reading while you work on your baby. 552. WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL. TEEN TITANS!_**

**_Terra: You may have the others fooled (for now), but believe me if you so much as lay a finger on any of them I will summon you up your very own demon that will make the rest of your life a living hell. People like you don't change._**

**_Beast Boy: I have been contemplating (look it up) what to write to you for the last ten minutes. I could say that I actually enjoyed your jokes and that I thought that you were hilarious, but then I would be lying. I could also give you some advice. To step up to the plate and grow up. But, I could also tell you how thankful I am for be able to have you as a friend. Please don't let Terra take over your life. I still don't trust her. And I'm truly hoping that I'm wrong about her. I want you to be happy. The choice is still yours._**

**_I'm waiting _**

**_~Raven_**

_The entire team—minus Terra—was sobbing now. _

_"__I can't believe that she left…" Cyborg stated as he gained back his composure._

_"__I am doing the missing of friend Raven. I hope she will do the coming of the home"_

_"__Me too Star, me too" Robin gently rubbed Starfire's back as the five teens sat in silence. _

_"__Look, she was just some stupid half demon destined to destroy the world. I say that it was a good thing that she left" Terra whined at the four mourning heroes. _

_Beast Boy, who had been silent up unitl this point, snapped. _

_"__Would you just shut the hell up or I swear you are going to wish that you died that night!" HE growled _

_Terra backed away slowly, suddenly terrified at her shapeshifting boyfriend. _

_"__Look Terra I think it would just be best if you gave Beast Boy some space…" Robin intervened putting himself between the two. _

Changeling sighed. He eventually made up with Terra. The two were still technically dating, but Changeling was about ready to break things off all together. More recently, his animal instincts were beginning to sense something off about her. Plus, the attraction just wasn't there anymore. He longed for the purple haired empathy that was nowhere to be found.

They had searched almost everywhere on Earth with absolutely no luck of finding her. It was only when Cyborg did an energy search that they realized that Raven might not be on earth at all, let alone this dimension.

***Alert ALERT MUMBO JUMBO ATTACKING DOWNTOWN ALERT ALERT***

Changeling stood up and morphed into a falcon and headed down to the scene of the crime. At first, fighting without Raven was extremely difficult. Particularly, the foes that uses the mystic art of magic.

But, with practice the team managed to be top notch again.

The fight was over relatively quickly. Yah know the usual. Mumbo does some stupid trick and they try to figure their way out of it. Even Mumbo seemed down that Raven no longer fought along their side.

When Changeling and the gang finished cleaning up some of the wreckage they had left behind, he noticed the air felt a little off.

Back at the tower, Changeling noticed Cyborg acting a little off. Kind of Jumpy. Although, everyone was a little off today. For, it was the anniversary of Raven leaving of course.

Being the nosy little rat that he was, Changeling couldn't help but snoop through Cyborg's room in search of what got the robotic man all weird

What he found would change everything

A letter.

From Raven.

Dated for today.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter (obviously)**

**I plan on updating every other week (I'm rotating updates between this one and my other story). **

**I do not own the Teen Titans **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Changeling stormed through the tower, the beast threatening to appear. His rage was unmatched by Trigon himself. He practically broke the doors leading to the commons room

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell this is?" He demanded Cyborg, holding the envelope up for the rest of the team to see.

"What is that, friend Changeling?" Starfire wondered floating over to the furious green man and the bewildered robotic man.

"It's a Letter. From RAVEN" he seethed. Robin's head immediately shot up towards the commotion.

"Cyborg had it hidden in his room," Changeling accused.

"You went snooping through my room." Cyborg said more as a statement rather than a question

"If I didn't you never would have shown it to me—or anyone else on the team for that matter!"

"Cyborg," Robin walked over, "Is this true?" He tried to sound as calm as possible but the anger obviously showed.

"Look I did it for good reasons," Cyborg tried to explain,

"REASONS WHAT REASONS COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE FOR HIDING THAT LETTER FROM ME?!" Changeling grew even angrier that Cyborg would even think of doing that to him.

"Yo, babe, calm down. Why do you care so much?" Terra asked

"You know what Terra," he growled " .Done.".

"What did you just say?"

"I SAID WE WERE THROUGH. SO GET THE HELL OUT!" He was getting closer and closer to letting the beast out.

"I'M A PART OF THIS TEAM TOO!" Terra yelled back. She then looked toward the rest of the team for support. They all, even Starfire, avoided her gaze.

"When you all stop being such whiny babies let me know, but until then I'll be in my room," Terra scowled at each of the Titans.

When she left, Changeling stomped back over to Cyborg.

"Well, you better start explaining!" he told Cy

"Okay so technically Raven and I have been corresponding for I think the last 20 months—"

"20 MONTHS?!" Changeling interrupted bewildered that this had been going on behind his back for that long.

"Look, if you want me to explain you can't keep interrupting me," Cyborg warned the green 19 year old. Changeling nodded slightly, still as angry as ever.

"In the part of the letter that she addressed to me there were these numbers and I had no idea what they meant. I reread that letter at least a hundred times. When, finally, I realized exactly what Rae was trying to tell me. At the end she wrote '_When in trouble you know who to call'. _The numbers were a phone number. So, naturally, I called it and low and behold Raven answered. Yah know what she said? She said, 'what took you so long Cy'. She made me swear not to tell any of you about the phone number, and told me she'd send a letter every month from the address on the envelope. In every letter she reminded me not to tell anyone, so I didn't" When Cyborg was done talking Changeling was still as angry as he was before.

"I can't believe you wouldn't even tell me though! It's not like Raven would have ever known!" HE shouted at Cyborg.

"Hey you're not innocent in this situation either!" Cyborg yelled back

"Wait… what do you mean?" Changeling's rage shifted to confusion

"In all of her letters she asked about everyone—but you and Terra," He informed the confused teen. Changeling thought back to that night two years ago and it finally clicked.

"She heard the argument!"

"What argument Changeling," Robin questioned, surprised that the green teen had something to do with Raven's disappearance.

"Terra and I had this argument about Rae, Terra said it was my choice, either her or Raven. SHIT! In Rae's letter to me she literally wrote '_the choice is still yours. I'm waiting'. _How did I not get that…?"

"Why did not friend Raven simply talk to us? Why did she have to run away? *sniffle* I want her to come home!" Starfire began to cry for about the fifth time that day… it was only 10:30 A.M. ….

Changeling sank down into the couch. "Why didn't I just tell Terra to back off? If I did Raven might still be here"

"Do not blame yourself, friend Changeling, maybe if I had spent more time with Friend Raven instead of boyfriend Robin…"

"Guys, stop blaming yourselves. We can only hope that she'll come back." Robin advised.

"I just miss Rae so much—"

"I thought I told you not to call me Rae…"

Everyone's heads turned immediately to the door

"RAVEN?!"

**Well there you have it :3. This chapter was kinda lame and boring (AND SHORT SORRY ABOUT THAT) but it will be MUCH more interesting now that Rae-Rae is back :3 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PRETTY PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guess What?! IM BACK EARLY due to excessive amounts of inspiration. Oh and HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GUYS ARE REEEAAALLLY GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BTW. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

The titans were paralyzed with shock. That couldn't possibly be Raven… could it?

Starfire was the first one to break. The speed in which she ran to hug Raven would give Kid Flash a run for his money.

"Friend!" She shouted, engulfed Raven in a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Star…Can't breathe!" Raven gasped

"OH! Sorry friend Raven I just missed you so much…" Starfire let go of the pale girl and put her head down in embarrassment.

"It's okay Star, I missed you too. I missed all of you," Raven said, making eye contact with everyone but Changeling.

"Cyborg why do you look so shocked that I'm here? I wrote in my letter that I was co—" Raven pondered, but stopped her thought when she noticed the unopened envelope in Changeling's hands.

Changeling blushed and suddenly found his shoes to be the most interesting thing ever.

Robin was the next one to greet the awaiting emapth.

"It's good to have you back. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave in the first place?" Robin glanced over at the green teen.

"uh Raven aren't you going to introduce me?" The titans turned their attention to the cloaked figure that was now standing in the door way. The figure floated towards Raven and pulled it's hood down. It was a young looking male with medium length, black hair and pale skin. What the Titans noticed the most of this mysterious man was his piercing red eyes that burrowed into their souls.

Raven rolled her eyes as she put her arm around the man. "This is L," She stated with a slight smile on her face.

"He's my—" R

Raven began, but was cut off by the obnoxiously fierce emotions coming off of Changeling

"OH IS HE LIKE YOUR BOYFIREND. LET ME GUESS…DID YOU GUYS FALL IN LOVE AFTER YOU ABANDONED ME—US?!" He roared, stomping away towards his room.

As he was leaving he screamed the first thing that came to his mind, 'TERRA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

No one, not even the author of this story, was expecting him to say that. Did they not just break up about ten minutes ago?

Once he was far away enough from the commons room, changeling immediately shifted gears towards Terra's room.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Have you realized your mistakes or should I ignore you and go back to my TV?" Terra asked as she opened the door.

"Yes. I was wrong. And," Changeling got down on one knee

"I want you to marry me. What do you say?" He questioned, looking into her eyes. He couldn't help but wish they were purple.

Terra smirked and said, "Of course!"

Changeling stood up and kissed his new fiancé.

Terra was pleased beyond belief. This was going almost exactly according to plan. Raven coming back would be a problem of course, but Terra didn't even have to convince Changeling to get back together with her. 'I just hope I don't actually have to marry the annoying little twerp," She thought to herself while faking a wide, happy smile to directed towards her new "fiancé"

Back in the commons room, everyone was just standing there with wide eyes.

"Brother" Raven said quietly.

"What?" Cyborg asked her.

"Brother, he's my brother. Not boyfriend. Brother."

Robin sighed and already began to plan how he was going to scorn the green teen

"Friend Raven, you never did the telling to us that you had a brother," Starfire said with her head cocked to the side.

"Actually she has multiple. Most of them unfortunately sided with father," L said regretfully.

"Is he why you left," Robin questioned, not knowing himself if _he _meant Changeling or L.

"If it makes you feel any better I was planning on leaving regardless of what Beast-Boy said. Or is he called Changeling now?" Raven explained.

"You see when Trigon attacked Earth, he completely mutilated Azarath. I thought everyone was dead, until L over here contacted me.

"How did you know that L wasn't evil, like the rest of your brothers?" Robin questioned, leader mode kicking in.

Raven chuckled, "We lived together back on Azarath when I was little. We studied under Azar together as well. When I left Azarath to come to Earth, he wanted to come with me. But, Azar kept him in Azarath because when prophecy came true, Azar didn't want him to fall under Trigon's influence.

"Two years ago he asked me to come back to Azarath to restore it to its former glory. We're really close too. I couldn't be happier with the progress that we have made, Without L I don't think it would have been possible..." Raven gave her signature small smile.

"Psshhh Raven is the best empress we could ask for!" L, contrary to Raven, gave a wide smile, full of pride for his sister. Raven couldn't help but think his smile was kind of similar to Beast- Changeling's. Man, she was going to have to get used to his new name. Thinking about made her angry right now, though, so she returned her attention to the three titans in front of her.

Everyone once again snapped their heads toward Raven. Wow their necks must hurt.

"Empress?" They asked all at once.

**Well there you have it. So, how many of you hate me? Don't worry Terra will be gone soon enough. I know this chapter is short too, but I literally updated two days in a row so this 800 words will have to do for now.**

**Any Thoughts, Comments, Concerns? If so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyssss I'm back with another chapter :P. Oh and I know I said I'd be updating every other week, but, if I'm being honest, I'm most likely to update when I get inspiration and stuff. **

**I don't own the teen titans**

Changeling lied in his bed and recounted the earlier events. Thinking that Raven abandoned him for some guy filled the Beast's rage. The logical part of his mind thought he overreacted, but the animalistic side's anger outweighed everything.

"I could really use a walk," Changeling sighed

He then tip-toed out of the tower and towards the shore, only to find the jerk that stole _his_ Raven.

"what the fuck are you doing?" Changeling demanded, stomping over to the cloaked figure.

"Sister did say that you let your instincts control your emotions," L said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Hey! What's that sup—SISTER?!" Changeling's jaw dropped down to the ground. He brought his hands to his face in pure shock.

"Yes, Green one, Raven is indeed my sister so I can assure you that there is nothing romantic going on between the two of us. Your rage inflicted much pain upon her," L couldn't help but be bitter towards the 19 year old due to Changeling hurting Raven.

"I-I hurt her?" Changeling asked with pain in his voice. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt the one that he loved.

L nodded his head and asked, "What caused your explosion of emotion?"

"Well, uh-i-uh-kind-of-uh-really really like Raven in the not-so-friendly type of way but until earlier today I was dating this bitch Terra who hated Raven we broke up but then I thought you guys were dating and I got really mad and jealous and said the first thing that came to my mind," He explained in one breathe, gasping when he was done.

"Hmmm, It seems we have quite a problem. Did you actually propose to this Terra girl?"

Changeling put his head down in shame, "Well, I was really angry…"

L sighed, "Do you even want to marry Terra?"

"…No…"

"I have decided that I shall aid you in your predicament since you can obviously not be trusted with it yourself. But for now we must leave; Raven has some explanations to give as well."

The two walked into the commons room and everyone was surprised to see them together.

"Now that I have gathered your entire team, Raven you may explain," L proclaimed

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother and began to explain.

"Well, as I was saying, I left to rebuild Azarath. After the major buildings were repaired, we started moving people back in. And, that led to needing some sort of political system. Even though Azarathians are inherently peaceful, it always helps to have a government set up. Of course Azar is at the top, finalizing all major decisions. Next would be me, voted by the people but technically empress. The monks then serve as my counsel. But I would be nothing without my dear brother as second in command."

"Azar and the monks had decided that Raven and I had been working too hard as of late and sent us away on vacation." L added, giving an explanation on their impromptu arrival.

"Wait. You just said vacation?! YOU'RE NOT STAYING?!" Changeling demanded, once again his rage turned his mind to mush.

"Why don't you ask your damned fiancé what 'vacation' means?!" Raven spat back, furious that he dare act like he wanted her around.

"*clears throat* Changeling isn't there something you wanted to tell Raven?" L asked, trying to steer him away from saying anything he might regret.

"YEAH, THAT ME AND TERRA ARE GOING TO BE HAPPIER THAN YOU COULD EVER BE YOU EMOTIONLESS, CREEPY, DEMON!"

Raven immediately teleported out of the room, and everyone just looked at Changeling as if he were one of the criminals they fight. L sighed dramatically,

'That temper is going to be the death of him' L thought in despair.

**(A/n I was going to stop it here, but decided to be extra nice and give you some amazingness)**

Changeling stomped towards his own room and collapsed onto his bed and erupted in violent sobs. After about ten minutes, he collected himself and decided he should go apologize to Raven if he ever hoped to be cool with her again one day.

HE sulked over to her door and knocked quietly. To his surprise Raven opened the door, and an even bigger surprise was that Raven's eyes were puffy, as if she'd been crying. This made Changeling hate himself even more. How dare he make Raven cry?

"What do you want," She asked quietly in her signature monotone.

"Rae, I'm really, really sorry. I know I shouldn't have said any of those things…" He looked straight into her eyes, but she avoided his gaze.

" I- I just really missed you," Changeling said, lifting her chin up so that she'd look into his eyes to see how honest he was being.

Then, it was like some magnetic force was pulling the two seventeen year olds together. Changleling could smell her minty breathe and found that he couldn't stop himself from continuing to move forward. Until, they touched…

**Well folks, that concludes this chapter :D I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please review or whatever. See yah next time (I guess it's technically type to you next time) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey omigod I'm so sorry it has taken me the entire summer to update this, it's just that I've been a lot busier than I had originally thought that I would be (between work and books I hardly have the time to legitimately sit down and write) but I know you guys probably don't want any excuses, so I'll just get on with this story…**

**I don't own the Teen Titans **

All at once the rage turned to passion in a very heat exchange. Raven knew in the back of her mind that this was completely wrong, but alas her emotions had taken control of her body and Raven could do nothing to stop herself.

Changeling was in a somewhat similar situation. The beast may have been the one doing it, but changeling still had full control over his body. He could stop himself if he really wanted to, but alas he really didn't want to.

Across the hall in the commons room, L sat quietly in the couch with a cup of tea and read one of Raven's old books. He found himself sensing very powerful emotions in the tower and debating on going to investigate. Afraid that it might be Robin and Starfire or worse, Changeling and _Terra_ he decided it was best to stay out of it.

Cyborg came in a few minutes later carrying grocery bags full of assorted meats.

"Hey L, would you mind helping me with this..?"

"Sure… What's all of this for..?" L asked curiously, wondering what he could possibly be doing with all of that meat.

Cyborg chuckled and showed him his recipe for tomorrow night's dinner. Raven had mentioned to her brother about Cyborg's meat eating extravaganzas, but he always thought she was over exaggerating.

The recipe was called "Meat, Meat, MEAT!"

"But isn't the Changeling a vegetarian..?" L questioned, since Cyborg and changeling were such close friends, wouldn't Cyborg prepare meat free options for dinner?

"Pshh after what he said to Rae I couldn't care less ," Cyborg said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Has anyone seen Changeling?" L turned and saw Terra standing there with a questioning look on her face.

"He's probably in his room sulking or something," Cyborg told her in a mocking voice.

She shook her head, "No, I just checked in his room, and the roof. I can't find him anywhere."  
**(a/n *snicker* hey terra how bout you check Raven's bed) **

"I can trace his signature for you if you want," L suggested with a roll of his eyes.

"Yea sure, it's about time you showed your use."

L rolled his eyes once more and focused on finding Changeling's energy, and when he did his eyes widened considerably.

"So, where is he?" Terra demanded

"Uh-he-uh, is at t-the ARCADE he's at the arcade!" L stuttered, attempting to make a plausible lie

"The arcade? But it's 11 pm, I'm pretty sure the arcade is closed," Terra eyed him suspiciously.

"He, uh, went to a… uh… all night one?" L said, more as a question, hoping that she would just accept his response.

Terra simply shrugged her shoulder and exited the tower, presumably to find this "24 hour arcade","

L let go a huge sigh of relief, making Cyborg even more curious about this exchange. L gave him a look that said 'please don't ask', so Cyborg decided to just hand L the recipe and get to work to prepare for the following night. L smiled to himself, now realizing why Raven had found such a strong companionship with this half-robot.

They worked for a half an hour, then decided to call it a night. However, L didn't go to sleep, for he had _a lot _of damage control to do.

When Raven finally regained control of her body, the damage had already been done. She nearly exploded when she found herself and the green teen next to her, without clothes. She burst out of her bed and toward her closet with frantic motion. Her hands shook as she got dressed _I need to meditate_, she thought, getting stressed out. And when she did meditate, her emotions were sure going to get an earful. She looked quickly at the clock, 3 am. With a quick motion of her hand she teleported Changeling to his room, deciding to cross that bridge when she gets there. She left her room to get some tea but was stopped by her brother.

"Raven, it's not that I don't trust your judgment, but why in Azar would you do that?" L asked with pain in his voice.

Raven decided to play it off as if she didn't know what he was talking about. But, with one look from her brother she broke.

"After the fight, he came to my room to apologize and well I lost control," Raven sighed.

L motioned for her to explain more

"My emotions took control. I could see and feel everything; I just couldn't do anything about it."

"Where is he now?"

"I teleported him to his room. Why?" The tables now turned, as Raven gave her brother a curious look.

"Terra was looking for him. So, I told him that he was at some arcade,"

"Where is she now?" Raven asked, to stressed out to search for Terra's energy for herself.

"Huh, that's weird," L said

"what?"

"She's in a cave not too far from town, I figured she'd come back once she realized Changeling wasn't actually at an arcade,"

Raven, not caring about her lack of energy and did a search herself. When she sensed Terra, she also sensed a particular villain,

"Not again," she sighed, rubbing her temples

"What do you mean?" L could only imagine what else could be stressing his sister out.

"Slade"

**Well there it is! If you liked it let me know, if you hated it let me know, if you are just mad at me for not updating in forever, LET ME KNOW. I SHOULD be updating soon, but obviously don't hold me to my word, because I have 10 days until my first day of school and things are going to get hectic. **


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey sorry if you thought this was an update! But i thought i should let y'all know that I have a poll up on my page for which story of mine that I will focus on more... Please vote so I can get a good idea of which story is in more of demand for me to finish it. (if you read Coping you already know this, but I thought i should reiterate it on this story as well.. **

**DFTBA. **


End file.
